The present invention relates to a material transfer device for transferring a coating from an outer surface of a transfer tape onto a surface.
In material transfer devices of this kind, it is known to provide a protective cover in the form of a plate, which is slideably connected to the housing, the housing comprising a recess in which the plate is slidingly positioned. Such a material transfer device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,200, in which the connection between the protective cover and the housing is relatively complex with an intricately formed recess in the housing for holding and guiding the protective cover, said cover comprising correspondingly intricate formations for the mutual engagement, and the assembly of the housing and the protective cover requiring relatively precise positioning of several parts relative to one another.